


The Celebrity and the journalist

by khjamber



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khjamber/pseuds/khjamber
Summary: This was not what he expected period. When Jughead pursued a career in journalism he did not expect to write In Cold Blood style crime reports but neither did he expect to be creating content for a teen gossip magazine. What happens when he interviews THE POP PRINCESS Veronica lodge. An innocent interview turns into something more.





	The Celebrity and the journalist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krewlak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewlak/gifts), [Pembrooke330](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/gifts), [hoestreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoestreet/gifts), [elegantmoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantmoonchild/gifts).



> Hiii! It's yamislyfe on tumblr. This is my first fic so be prepared so some cringe. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. Please check me out on tumblr I post a lot of mood boards and other stuff. I'd like to thank @krewlak on tumblr and on ao3 who encouraged me to write this fic and the amazing @thestanhoe for supporting me all this time and beta reading my chapters and any other tumblr users I had asked for fan fiction advice

This wasn't what he was expecting. Period. When Jughead decided to pursue a career in journalism, he did not expect In Cold blood Style crime reports, but neither did he expect himself to be covering the latest celebrity gossip for a teen magazine. It had been a solid few months of not finding work and all the savings he had prepared before leaving for New York were pretty much non existent at this point. Despite his distaste for gossip and tabloids, he had to pay the bills and this job offer was his last resort. To put it simply, he was stuck.

It was an uneventful Monday. Jughead sat crouched over his black computer which housed stacks of paper and office supplies and a bunch of real estate contracts he had not filed yet. His cubicle was small and cramped; it could barely fit his brown-black IKEA corner desk with metal legs - maybe it was just because he prioritised having his shelf that held an impressive collection of literature over the actual practicality of having it there. On the shelf stood various titles ranging from the classic works of Charles dickens to Truman Capote and his limited edition copy of _The Great Gatsby_ by _Fitzgerald F.Scott_. Sometimes, he wondered why he took the job. In all honesty, he could care less about who was the best dressed for the Met gala or who Justin Bieber's new beau was. He often thought about quitting and taking a job at the local diner, Pops instead. Then he remembers about the debt he had amounted and sucks it up. He knows the only way he could make it big in the industry was if he stayed in New York.

So yet again he found himself back on the same browser page. The title on the page screamed in bright big bold letters NICK JONAS ENGAGED TO INDIAN BEAUTY PRIYANKA CHOPRA and he took a sip of his black coffee as he wracked his brain for new content for his column in the magazine that week. He had already written about Hailey Baldwin's drama with Selena Gomez; there was nothing to write. All the celebrity drama was stupid to him, they started from perpetually nothing and blew up within minutes. He let out a long sigh if he couldn't think of something fast he would get laid off.

"Why the frown Juggy? You stressed out?" Betty Cooper asked. She was wearing something different today. She had swapped her usual baby blue sweater and light pink skirt for a tight chiffon blouse and a figure hugging pencil skirt. She leaned against the side of his cubicle fingers fiddling the edges of his hair. God she looked beautiful.

Sometimes he wondered what he had done to deserve a friend as good as Betty. Betty was beautiful no denying it. She had soft flowing locks of golden curls, smooth ivory skin and piercing eyes of green. She looked like a porcelain doll. His goddess. 

It was no secret that he liked Betty. She was, well… perfect, but he knew he never had a chance.

Not with his Father in prison.

And he being a member of a notorious motorcycle gang himself. Even though he was now in New York, so far away from his past and from that town, the past has a way of finding you. He knew he had to tell her eventually and he hoped that day would never come.

"Fear not Juggy, I have come to save you. The magazine managed to book an interview with the pop princess Veronica Lodge." Betty's eyes grew wide with excitement as she announced who she would be interviewing. With the next sentence though her tone grew sad and she cast her eyes to the floor.

" I’m supposed to be doing it but i have a lot to do over the weekend... can you take it for me? At least now you have some fresh news other than the Hailey Baldwin and the Selena drama that you have been covering for weeks. What do you say Juggy? Pleasee?" He thought about it for a few seconds - how could he refuse her when she was giving him her best puppy eyes?

It wouldn't hurt, the interview would just be like any other bimbotic celebrity he had interviewed and at least now he would have new content.He reached his arm out and placed his hand over hers comfortingly.  "Fine I'll do it, I know how much you adored her, I'll fill you in on all the details. Text me the venue."

“Thanks Juggy your'e the best"

With that Betty left.

A few seconds later his phone chimed signalling that he had received a text. Jughead glanced down at Betty's message. Saturday night 11pm at the continental stadium you will be interviewing her after her concert. Dress to impress and don't be late this is an important interview for us! Good luck and thanks again.

Jughead stared at the message, he just wanted the weekend to pass sooner to get over with it.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! It's yamislyfe on tumblr. This is my first fic so be prepared so some cringe. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. Please check me out on tumblr I post a lot of mood boards and other stuff. I'd like to thank @krewlak on tumblr and on ao3 who encouraged me to write this fic and the amazing @thestanhoe for supporting me all this time and beta reading my chapters and any other tumblr users I had asked for fan fiction advice


End file.
